lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Venus Briefs
Venus was an android called Android 23 who was created by Dr. Gero in his hidden laboratory before he was slain by Android 17 and Android 18 in the future. She was designed to destroy the Z Warriors, but is seen as faulty because of her refusal to kill. She makes her debut in Future Trunks' timeline after Shin Budokai 2 Another Road's Future Majin Buu Saga. She lived in inside a silver capsule house during the Android Saga, then moved to West City (due to Parsley City being destroyed by Future 17 and 18.) History Android Saga When Venus was a teen, she lived a hard life due to the androids destroying everything. She was found and raised by a female Vale-Tudo fighter. She lived a perfect life with her adoptive mother but then came the day the androids destroyed her home, Venus and her adopted mother tried to to escape from Parsley City but then some rubble from a torn down building fell on Venus's mother. Venus tried to rescue her mother but she told Venus to get out of the city and she did. Venus ran to get free from the androids but then she was encountered by Android 17. She tried to escape him but then he blasted her in her face causing her to get a scar on her left eye. 17 watched as Venus was laying on the ground unconscious and prepared to deliver the final blow to her, but then she was rescued by and Pre-Teen Future Trunks. She was brought to safety by Trunks as Gohan fought off the androids. Trunks brought Venus to Capsule Corp and she was observed by Bulma. After she was back in shape, she thanked Trunks and Bulma for helping her and walked off. Before she tried to leave, Bulma gave Trunks a bag of capsules to give to Venus and he gave them to her. She thanked her new friends and left. The Future Buu Saga After the defeat of Future Kid Buu (thanks to Goku, Gohan, Future Bardock, Goten ,and Future Gohan wiping him out with a family kamehameha), Venus as an adult lived a perfect life in West City as a Detective and a Vale-Tudo fighter (like her deceased adopted mother). She also gained a lot of experience from the life experiences of Mr. Popo. Three months later, she was shopping for some new clothes and she once again met her childhood friend and crush, Trunks. The two had caught up on the times they had together as kids and went places. After three weeks, the two began to fall for each other and later became a couple. Trunks and Venus went on dates and they even won five tag team fighting tournaments and met Future Videl who was Future Gohan's fiancé. After eight dates, Trunks proposed to Venus and she said yes. They got married five days later and would later have two kids. Appearance Venus wears a blue tank top with blue, white ,and black Vale-Tudo gloves. She has dark brown skin, white hair, her right eye is green but the other eye is bloody red with a scar 17 gave her. Personality A seemingly ruthless fighter at first, it becomes clear that she views battle as the extension of her opponent's inner self. She is always willing to share any of her wisdom with others but as soon as you threaten her family, friends or home, all humor leaves her. The same can be said of even trying to discuss her daughter and son. Honor seems to always be on her mind. Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles